My Happy Ending
by Hope July
Summary: Suite du 6x01. Après avoir appris ce qui l'attendait, Emma s'est complètement refermée sur elle-même. Elle ne veut pas faire souffrir sa famille en leur disant la vérité. Mais c'est alors qu'un mystérieux inconnu arrive à Storybrooke et lui fait comprendre que, peut-être, elle aussi a droit à sa fin heureuse si elle s'ouvre à sa famille...


**Bonjour à tous!**

 **Voici un OS que j'ai écrit suite au premier épisode de la saison 6 (pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore vu, il y a de gros spoilers dedans, donc faites attention :) ). Je sais que la suite de la série ne va sûrement pas se passer comme ça, mais j'ai développé ma théorie dans cette histoire et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :) En tout cas, j'ai vraiment adoré le premier épisode, et j'espère que la suite de la saison sera tout aussi! bien!**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

\- Emma, bon sang, parle-moi !

Je relevai les yeux vers Killian en essayant de cacher les tremblements compulsifs qui agitaient ma main. J'agrippai mon poignet pour essayer de la stabiliser, et me relevai du sol où je m'étais accroupie sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Je n'avais plus de visions, non, mais des flashs de ma supposée mort me hantaient sans cesse, apparaissant dans mon esprit quand je m'y attendais le moins. Cette fois, terrifiée, j'avais perdu tout contrôle et m'étais jetée sur le sol, les mains sur la tête, espérant me protéger d'un danger invisible. Une douleur fantôme flottait aux alentours de mon flanc droit, comme si je venais réellement d'être poignardée.

Killian me regardait d'un air profondément blessé. Il savait que je lui cachais des choses depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Il savait que je n'étais plus moi-même, et ça le tracassait, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à lui dire ce qui allait se passer d'ici peu. Comment allais-je pouvoir lui annoncer ma propre mort alors que nous venions tout juste de nous retrouver ? Et puis il allait vouloir me sauver, alors que c'était impossible. J'avais peur qu'il se jette aux devants du danger pour me protéger, et qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Et je ne pouvais pas lui faire du mal comme ça.

Heureusement, nous étions seuls dans la maison, et personne d'autres n'avait été témoin de cette crise de terreur. Je me forçai à sourire à Killian pour le rassurer, mais ça ne sembla pas arranger la situation. Il était triste, c'était évident mais semblait aussi en colère, parce que je refusais de lui faire part de ce qu'il se passait. Il prenait ça comme un manque de confiance de ma part, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Je l'aimais justement trop pour lui parler de ce destin auquel je ne pouvais échapper.

\- Je vais bien, déclarai-je d'une voix étonnement assurée, alors que j'étais absolument terrifiée. J'ai juste fait un malaise. J'ai oublié de manger avec tout ce qui se passe pour le moment. Ça doit être de l'hypoglycémie.

\- Et ta main qui tremble, c'est de l'hypogly… quelque chose aussi ?

\- Hypoglycémie, Killian, répétai-je, amusée par le fait qu'il ne connaisse pas ce mot (ce qui était normal, vu que le terme médical ne devait pas être connu dans la Forêt Enchantée). Et oui, ça peut en être un symptôme.

Il ne sembla pas convaincu. Je soupirai, me forçant à continuer à sourire alors que j'étais complètement désemparée. Depuis la vision que la jeune fille m'avait montré, je faisais sans cesse des cauchemars, des crises de panique, mais je ne pouvais en parler à personne. Parce que c'était mon job de sauver cette ville. Et je ne pouvais pas avouer à ma famille que j'allais bientôt mourir. Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive. Pas maintenant, pas alors que je venais de retrouver Hook et que j'étais prête à construire un futur avec lui. Et pourtant, c'était inévitable. L'oracle me l'avait bien fait comprendre. J'allais mourir en essayant de protéger ceux que j'aimais. J'étais la Sauveuse, c'était mon boulot, après tout. Même si c'était horriblement cruel, je devais l'accepter. De toute manière, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Et puis c'était plutôt héroïque, comme geste. Au moins je n'allais pas mourir bêtement, même si ce n'était qu'une piètre consolation. J'aurais tellement donné pour ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus de temps…

\- Ce n'est pas tout, Swan, répondit-il d'une voix douce. Tu ne peux pas me mentir comme ça. Je veux juste t'aider, tu sais. Je déteste te voir dans cet état là. Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ?

\- Tout va bien, mentis-je de nouveau en secouant la tête. Arrête de t'inquiéter. Je suis juste un peu surmenée ces derniers temps.

Pour le rassurer, je m'approchai de lui et posai ma main sur sa joue en lui souriant d'un air que je voulais rassurant. Il secoua la tête et entrouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la sonnerie de mon portable retentit soudainement, et je me détournai de lui pour décrocher

 _Sauvée par le gong_

Je ne voulais vraiment pas lui dire ce qui se passait réellement. J'étais bien consciente que si ma fin heureuse m'était arrachée, la sienne disparaissait aussi. Parce que nous étions supposés passer le reste de notre vie ensemble. Allait-il réussir à surmonter la mort de quelqu'un d'autre? Il avait déjà perdu tellement de monde, son frère, son père, Milah, et nous venions tout juste d'être confirmés True Love. Je voulais juste lui offrir quelques derniers beaux moments. Je ne voulais pas que nos derniers instants passés ensemble soient gâchés par cette vision du futur, par ce destin qui me poursuivait et auquel je devais me soumettre. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir. Après tout, c'était moi qui avait demandé à l'oracle de me montrer la vision en entier. C'était ma faute si je connaissais l'heure de ma mort. Je devais assumer, à présent.

Je me saisis du téléphone et soupirai en voyant le numéro de mon père s'afficher à l'écran. Depuis une semaine que les nouveaux arrivants étaient à Storybrooke – et depuis que j'avais appris mon funèbre future – je n'avais pas eu une seule seconde de répit. Pourtant, j'aurais juste voulu pouvoir me poser quelques instants. J'aurais voulu partager un repas avec ma famille, avec les personnes que j'aimais le plus sur cette terre, celles qui se trouvaient dans ma vision, celles pour qui j'allais mourir : mes parents, Henry et Killian. Mais ce n'était pas possible, vu tout ce qu'il se passait dans cette ville pour le moment. Alors je faisais semblant que tout allait bien. Mais à l'intérieur, j'étais terrifiée, et j'avais l'impression que je pouvais exploser en larmes à tout moment.

\- Oui, papa ? Demandai-je en portant le téléphone à mon oreille, essayant d'ignorer la panique qui avait pris part de moi.

\- Emma ? Il faut que tu viennes au commissariat. Tout de suite. Il y a quelqu'un qui te réclame.

\- Qui ? répondis-je, surprise.

\- Il ne nous a pas dit qui il était. Il est très faible. Il demande juste à te voir, il faut que tu viennes immédiatement.

\- D'accord, dis-je sans hésitation. On arrive tout de suite.

Je n'étais plus étonnée de rien, dans cette ville. Diable, maintenant que je savais la façon dont j'allais mourir, les dangers que je rencontrais sur ma route me semblaient dérisoires. Après tout, ma fin était écrite. Pour très bientôt, même. Et jusqu'à ce moment, je ne risquais plus rien.

Killian avait entendu notre conversation, et fit mine de se diriger vers le hall d'entrée pour sortir et rejoindre ma voiture. Il avait toujours l'air blessé par mon silence, et, prise d'une soudaine impulsion et ignorant l'intuition qui me disait que ça n'allait pas du tout le rassurer, je le rappelai :

\- Killian ?

\- Oui ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant vers moi.

Je parcourus la courte distance qui nous séparait en trois grandes enjambées et le pris dans mes bras. Il ne fut pas long à répondre à mon étreinte, et je plongeai la tête dans son cou. J'étais bien décidée à lui montrer du mieux possible que je l'aimais avant de m'en aller. Même si ces démonstrations d'affection allaient sûrement l'inquiéter, il fallait qu'il le sache. C'était important.

Je passai lentement ma main dans ses cheveux et, machinalement, il fit remonter ses doigts le long de ma colonne vertébrale, ce qui me tira un frisson de plaisir. Je me détachai un peu de lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue, puis déclarai en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

\- Je t'aime.

Il fronça les sourcils, semblant un peu tracassé par cette déclaration soudaine. Mais il finit par sourire, un peu timidement, et se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser sur le front :

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Je veux juste que les choses redeviennent comme avant.

\- Quand on aura vaincu Hyde, déclarai-je d'une voix un peu tremblante, car cette bataille que je menais allais sûrement être la dernière.

Mais je ne lui fis pas part de ces pensées, et me contentai de le serrer une dernière fois contre moi avant de me détacher de lui pour de bon. J'étais pressée d'arriver au commissariat. J'étais curieuse de rencontrer ce mystérieux inconnu qui voulait tant me parler. J'espérais juste qu'il n'avait pas des nouvelles encore plus graves à m'annoncer. Si je mourrais, je ne voulais pas qu'un de mes proches parte avec moi. Si je mourrais, c'était pour les protéger, et ça allait être ma dernière mission. Ils devaient rester en vie. J'étais la Sauveuse, et j'allais mourir pour les sauver. C'était mon destin.

* * *

\- Emma Swan !

A peine eus-je fais un pas dans la salle principale du commissariat que l'inconnu se leva d'un bond de la chaise où il était installé. C'était un grand homme à la peau dorée, encore jeune mais fatigué. Il avait dû être beau, longtemps auparavant, dans une autre vie, mais ses traits étaient tirés par l'angoisse et l'épuisement. Lorsqu'il me vit arriver, il me saisit par les deux mains, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul devant cette familiarité inattendue.

\- Vous êtes la Sauveuse, vous êtes Emma Swan ! S'exclama-t-il en me secouant un peu, comme s'il voulait s'assurer que j'étais bien réelle.

Je me crispai et jetai un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule pour rencontrer le regard de mes parents. Ils observaient la scène d'un air surpris, et je sentis Killian s'agiter dans mon dos, sûrement mal à l'aise à cause du comportement du jeune homme. Doucement, pour ne pas brusquer l'inconnu, je me dégageai de son emprise et demandai d'une voix la plus professionnelle possible :

\- Et vous êtes ?

\- Aladdin. Je viens d'Agrabah. Je suis là pour vous voir.

Il nous fallut quelques secondes pour assimiler l'information. Sur ce cours laps de temps, les jambes d'Aladdin semblèrent se dérober sous lui, et il se rassit sur sa chaise, visiblement trop faible pour rester debout. Je fronçai les sourcils, me demandant ce qu'il lui était arrivé, mais mais yeux tombèrent sur sa main, qui tremblait de manière incontrôlable. Comme la mienne. Je ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir à ce que ça voulait dire, et je m'approchai de lui en lui agrippant le poignet avec une brusquerie involontaire :

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

\- Emma, pourquoi sa main tremble comme la tienne ? Demanda la voix inquiète de Killian derrière moi.

Il avait dû deviner que ce symptôme était plus important que ce que j'avais bien voulu lui faire croire. En voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait Aladdin, ça l'inquiéta encore plus. Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, et l'homme qui me faisait face leva les yeux vers moi en affichant un air grave :

\- Je suis là pour vous prévenir, parce que j'ai vécu la même chose que vous. La raison pour laquelle ma main tremble, c'est parce que je suis moi-même un Sauveur. Enfin, je l'étais. Avant que Jafar vienne tout gâcher.

\- Jafar ? Répéta ma mère

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, ajouta Killian en faisant un pas en avant pour se mettre à ma hauteur.

Presque inconsciemment, je cherchai la main de Killian pour la serrer dans la mienne. J'étais complètement perdue. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Que tous les Sauveurs finissaient par présenter ce symptôme ? Hyde m'avait bien parlé de l'existence de plusieurs Sauveurs lorsque j'avais été le voir dans sa cellule, et j'avais compris que c'était mon statut qui allait m'empêcher d'atteindre ma fin heureuse. Mais est-ce que tous les Sauveurs étaient destinés à finir comme ça ? Est-ce que ma mort certaine allait me permettre d'échapper à cette faiblesse qui rongeait Aladdin ? Si j'avais eu la chance de vivre plus longtemps, aurais-je fini dans la même état que lui ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? Demandai-je alors d'une voix dure, espérant obtenir des réponses à mes questions.

\- Je ne le sais pas exactement, répondit-il avec sincérité. Mais je sais qu'il est après vous, comme il a été après moi.

Je m'assis sur le bord du bureau le plus proche, toute ouïe. J'avais confiance en cet homme. Il avait cette lueur dans les yeux, la même que possédaient les gens qui avaient beaucoup souffert – la même que je voyais parfois briller au fond de mon regard lorsque je croisais mon reflet dans la glace. Je ne savais pas comment il était arrivé ici, je ne connaissais pas son histoire. Mais il voulait m'aider, j'en étais certaine. Sûrement pour ne pas que je souffre moi aussi. C'était trop tard pour ça, je le savais bien, mais je ne perdais rien à l'écouter.

\- Pendant des années, j'ai été un voleur, reprit alors Aladdin avec sérieux. J'ai rencontré Jafar à cet époque – il est mon ennemi de toujours, en quelques sortes. A la même époque, ma route a croisé celle de Jasmine, une princesse – ma princesse. Je vous passe les détails de notre histoire, mais nous pensions avoir vaincu Jafar alors que ce n'était qu'une leurre. Je suis devenu prince d'Agrabah, et les habitants ont commencé à m'appeler « Sauveur ». J'avais en effet développé des pouvoirs magiques, et j'aidais à combattre la pauvreté dans mon royaume. Mais Jafar n'était pas mort, loin de là. Il est revenu au moment où j'étais le plus faible, à cause de tout ce travail que je fournissais quotidiennement pour aider chacun à trouver la fin heureuse qu'il méritait. Il était déguisé en oracle pour me montrer une vision de mon futur – une vision où je devais mourir. A cause de ça, je me suis séparé des gens que j'aimais, je me suis isolé, et ça n'a fait qu'empirer ma faiblesse. Et si je ne suis pas mort, je n'ai plus de magie. Si je suis ici aujourd'hui, si j'ai fait tout ces efforts pour obtenir un des derniers haricots magiques qui existait dans mon royaume, c'est pour vous prévenir, Emma. Jafar travaille avec Hyde. Je ne sais pas comment il va vous faire du mal, mais il va vous en faire, c'est certain.

Ma respiration s'était bloquée dans ma poitrine, et des larmes perlaient au coin de mes yeux. Son histoire était tellement similaire à la sienne. L'oracle qui lui annonce sa mort, lui qui s'éloigne des gens qu'il aime et qui s'affaiblit. C'était ce qui m'arrivait, en ce moment même. Je me sentais de plus en plus mal, parce que je ne disais pas la vérité à ma famille. Les mains crispées sur le bord du bureau, je vis à peine Killian se retourner vers moi et dire :

\- Swan, ça va ?

\- Vous avez parlé d'un oracle ? Demandai-je précipitamment, la voix un peu tremblante.

\- Oui, elle est arrivée à moi à un moment où j'allais le plus mal. Mon travail en temps que Sauveur devenait trop lourd à porter. J'avais plus de mal à utiliser ma magie, ma main tremblait, et j'avais des visions. Des images d'une bataille. Elle m'a montré la fin de la vision, et je me faisais tuer. Pour éviter de faire souffrir mes proches, je me suis éloigné d'eux. Ce n'est que bien plus tard, lorsque j'étais faible et seul, que j'ai découvert l'identité de la véritable oracle. Elle était prisonnière de Jafar, qui avait pris sa place pour me piéger. Elle a réussi à s'échapper brièvement et s'est occupée de moi du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais il a finit par la retrouver.

\- Vous voulez dire que… l'oracle que j'ai vu… C'était Jafar ?

Ma voix tremblait, je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Cet homme venu de nulle part, cet inconnu avec qui je partageais la même condition, venait de me dire qu'il y avait peut-être encore un espoir. Que tout n'était pas perdu. Que je pouvais encore survivre et avoir ma fin heureuse.

\- Attends, Emma, tu as vu un oracle ?

Je ne répondis pas à mon père et continuai à dévisager Aladdin, trop choquée pour dire quoique ce soit. Il essaya de m'adresser un sourire rassurant et ajouta :

\- Si elle vous a fait voir votre vision à travers un bâton à tête de serpent, oui, c'est lui. C'est son sceptre. Sa marque de fabrique. Il ne s'en sépare jamais, et je n'aurais jamais dû me laisser berner. Je viens vous prévenir de ne pas faire la même erreur. Vous êtes connue à Agrabah, Emma. Vous êtes une Sauveuse, tout comme moi, et Jafar en a toujours eu après les gens comme nous, parce que nous l'empêchons de gagner. La rumeur courait qu'il s'était allié avec Hyde, et qu'ils étaient tous les deux à Storybrooke. Je me devais de vous prévenir.

Je secouai la tête, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles. Pas une seconde il ne me vint à l'esprit que Aladdin me mentait. Je ne le connaissais pas, mais je lui faisais confiance. Et puis j'avais envie de le croire : Il m'assurait que je n'allais pas mourir si je n'écoutais pas Jafar. Le silence flottait dans la pièce, mes parents et Killian me dévisageaient, perplexe. Ils se doutaient que je leur cachais quelque chose, mais pas quelque chose d'aussi gros. Pas une prédiction annonçant ma mort. Et même s'ils ne savaient pas encore le contenu de la vision, ils se doutaient qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave. Comme une conclusion, Aladdin continua avec un sourire triste :

\- Ne faites pas la même erreur que moi. Ne vous éloignez pas de ceux que vous aimez. Vous ne les protégez pas, et vous vous faites souffrir. C'est ça qui m'a perdu.

Ses dernières paroles m'atteignirent en plein cœur et, d'un seul coup, le trop plein d'émotions que j'avais gardé en moi pendant des jours se réveilla. Sans prévenir, sans que j'aie eu le temps de m'en empêcher, je me mis à pleurer.

Ma première réaction fut de me cacher, mais les paroles d'Aladdin résonnèrent en moi. _Ne vous éloignez pas de ceux que vous aimez._ Alors je décidai de suivre son conseil et, aveuglée par les larmes, je tendis la main en direction de Killian, qui me regardait d'un air complètement perdu. A peine une seconde plus tard, j'étais serrée contre lui, et j'enroulai mes bras autour de sa nuque en plongeant la tête dans son cou.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que tout ça n'avait été qu'un mensonge. Je n'allais pas mourir. Ce n'était qu'une ruse de Jafar pour me faire perdre les pédales et m'affaiblir. J'avais encore de belles années devant moi, des années que j'allais passer aux côtés de Killian. Il me serrait contre lui avec force, passant sa main dans mon dos sans essayer de dire quelque chose, comprenant que j'avais besoin de temps. Je sentis bientôt la présence de mes parents à nos côtés, et je me détachai légèrement de l'homme que j'aimais pour les serrer à mon tour dans mes bras. Ma mère pleurait elle aussi, et mon père avait l'air bouleversé. Lorsque je me retournai vers Killian, je vis qu'il avait les yeux brillants de larmes, et lui pris la main pour enlacer ses doigts aux miens.

\- Emma, commença-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, au juste ?

\- Tu te rappelles de mon absence, lorsque nous étions près du dirigeable, et de ma main qui s'est mise à trembler ? Hoquetai-je en essuyant mes larmes d'un revers de la main. J'ai eu une vision d'un combat à l'épée. Et j'ai voulu en savoir plus. Alors j'ai été trouver Hyde…

\- Hyde ! S'exclama mon père avec colère.

\- … laisse-la parler, David, tempéra ma mère avec douceur.

\- Il m'a conseillé de suivre un oiseau, qui me conduirait à la vérité. C'est ça que j'ai fait, lorsque je t'ai dit que je voulais être seule, expliquai-je en regardant Killian droit dans les yeux. Je voulais savoir, alors je l'ai suivi. Et il m'a conduit jusqu'à une jeune fille. Une oracle. J'ai exigé de voir la suite de la vision, et elle m'a montré le futur. Mon futur. Ou plutôt ma mort, parce que je me faisais transpercer par une épée en essayant de vous sauver.

\- Oh, Emma, gémit ma mère en posant une main sur ma jambe.

\- Tu pensais que tu allais mourir ? Et… Tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Demanda Killian d'un air blessé.

\- Je suis désolée, dis-je avec sincérité. Je ne voulais pas que nos derniers moments soient gâchés par cette perspective de ma mort imminente. Et j'avais peur que tu sois triste – que vous le soyez tous. Je ne voulais pas vous faire de peine, ça ne servait à rien de vous inquiéter parce que d'après l'oracle, mon futur était de toute façon inévitable. Je ne voulais pas vous faire souffrir.

\- Alors tu as porté le poids de cette révélation toute seule ? Dit mon père en secouant la tête.

\- Emma, bon sang, il faut que tu penses un peu à toi, me dit Killian avec douleur. Tu fais toujours passer les autres avant toi, et ça te fait du mal…

\- Mais c'est mon travail, protestai-je faiblement.

\- C'était ce que je croyais aussi, intervint Aladdin, qui se tenait un peu en retrait de toutes ces effusions. Mais ce n'est pas vrai. C'est ça qui nous affaiblit tous les deux, c'est de ça que Jafar se nourrit pour nous faire peur. Les tremblements, les visions, c'est à cause de toute cette pression qui pèse sur nous. Nous sommes peut-être les Sauveurs, mais nous sommes humains. Nous avons droit à notre propre fin heureuse. Parfois, il faut se respecter assez pour dire non quand c'est trop. Et ce n'est pas de l'égoïsme – C'est simplement du bon sens.

Je ne répondis rien, assimilant ses mots. Il était vrai que je m'étais plusieurs fois sentie crouler sous le stress et la surcharge de travail. Mais il ne m'était jamais venu à l'esprit de dire non. J'avais l'impression de laisser tomber les gens en faisant ça. Mais après tout, Aladdin avait raison. Si leur Sauveuse était brisée, les habitants ne pouvaient plus bénéficier de ses pouvoirs. Et je ne pouvais plus les protéger.

\- Promets-moi de ne plus me cacher des choses pareilles, dit alors Killian en posant sa main sur ma joue. On est une famille. Quand il y a un problème, on doit le résoudre ensemble.

\- Promis, murmurai-je alors qu'il m'attirait de nouveau contre lui pour une puissante étreinte.

\- Et je te jure que je te protégerai coûte que coûte, Emma Swan, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille, si bas que personne ne pouvait l'entendre à part moi. Parce que je ne peux pas te perdre.

Sa voix s'était cassée sur la dernière phrase, et je compris que ses propres digues venaient de céder. En me mettant à sa place, je comprenais sa réaction : moi aussi j'aurais voulus le savoir si une prophétie annonçait sa mort, parce que nous aurions pu chercher une solution ensemble. Je ne pouvais plus me cacher des gens que j'aimais de la sorte. Ils étaient là pour me soutenir si ça n'allait pas. J'étais assez importante pour ça, même si j'avais parfois du mal à y croire.

Je restais longtemps blottie dans ses bras avant d'enfin me détacher de lui. Je pleurais toujours mais pris le temps de caresser son visage pour en chasser les larmes. Enfin, je me retournai vers mes parents et dis après avoir pris une grande inspiration :

\- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais jamais dû vous cacher ça. Je ne commettrai plus jamais la même erreur. C'est promis.

Je vis le visage de Killian s'éclairer d'une drôle de lueur, comme s'il avait compris que je venais de gagner une bataille contre mes démons. De nouveau, il me prit contre lui et déclara d'une voix rendue tremblante par l'émotion :

\- Je suis fier de toi.

Ses mots allumèrent une flamme juste en-dessous de mon cœur, et c'est avec un sourire que je me reculai pour regarder Aladdin dans les yeux. J'avais l'impression qu'un poids énorme venait de s'enlever de mes épaules. Je respirais enfin. L'homme me sourit en retour, et je pris de nouveau la parole, ne sachant pas comment lui faire comprendre à quel point je lui en étais reconnaissante :

\- Merci, merci infiniment. Cette Jasmine, elle est toujours à Agrabah ? Vous me promettez d'essayer de renouer avec elle ? Ajoutai-je lorsqu'il eut hoché la tête avec un petit sourire triste.

\- Je l'ai fait souffrir avec tous mes secrets. Et puis je suis tellement faible. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle veuille me revoir.

\- Elle peut vous aider à aller mieux, assurai-je en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers Killian. Et vous vous aimez, n'est-ce pas ? L'amour peut tout surmonter. Je suis bien placée pour le savoir.

Ce genre de discours, c'était ma mère qui les faisait, d'habitude. C'était un peu maladroit, j'en étais consciente, mais ça venait du cœur. Hook se pencha vers moi, touché par mes paroles, et m'embrassa tendrement sur la tempe. Aladdin sourit devant cette démonstration d'affection et répondit :

\- Je vous promets d'essayer.

Il y eut un court silence dans la pièce. Chacun assimilait ce qui venait de se passer. Je me sentais comme libérée, et j'avais enfin compris la leçon : avoir des secrets me faisait souffrir. Maintenant que j'avais une famille, je pouvais partager mes fardeaux. Et je me sentais si bien maintenant que j'étais sûre de ne plus être seule.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller retrouver Jafar pour lui dire nos quatre vérités, assurai-je enfin, complètement rassurée.

\- Emma, il faut que vous soyez bien consciente de ce qu'il peut arriver, répondit Aladdin d'un air soudain grave. Si la vision que Jafar vous a montré était tronqué, celle que vous avez eu était bien réelle. J'ai bien dû me battre moi aussi, comme dans ma vision, et si je ne suis pas mort, je n'en suis pas ressorti indemne. Cette bataille, vous allez vraiment la mener. Et son issue est incertaine.

Je me retournai vers Killian, soudain inquiète. Il était vrai que je ne connaissais pas l'issue de cette bataille. Je pouvais mourir, tout danger n'était pas écarté. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, il fallait que je batte Jafar. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser en liberté, pas alors qu'il travaillait avec Hyde et voulait prendre le contrôle de la ville.

D'angoisse, ma main se remit à trembler. J'étais toujours aussi faible. J'avais l'impression de ne plus aussi bien contrôler ma magie qu'avant. Toutes ces précédentes batailles m'avaient épuisées, et je m'étais perdue dedans. Et c'était par des tremblements que se manifestait ma fatigue. Mais Killian compris ma détresse, et pris tendrement ma main dans la sienne. Je voyais qu'il avait peur, mais il se força à me sourire et il dit :

\- Tu ne seras pas toute seule pour mener cette bataille, _love_. On sera tous là, autour de toi. Tout va bien se passer, on a déjà fait ça des milliers de fois. Et après ça, enfin, on va pouvoir être heureux.

Grâce à ses mots et au contact rassurant de sa peau contre la mienne, mes tremblements se calmèrent, puis disparurent complètement. Aladdin avait raison. J'avais le droit de dire non, j'étais assez importante pour ça, et mes proches pouvaient m'aider. J'avais besoin de l'amour de ma famille pour surmonter ça, je l'avais enfin compris. Alors, ignorant la présence d'Aladdin et de mes parents, je relevai la tête vers Killian et l'embrassai longuement sur les lèvres, espérant exprimer ainsi tout l'amour que je lui portais.

Nous allions vaincre Jafar. Je n'allais pas mourir. J'avais, moi aussi, droit à ma fin heureuse.

Je voulais y croire.

* * *

\- Emma !

\- Vous ne leur ferez pas de mal !

Je brandis mon épée en l'air, et les lames s'entrechoquèrent dans un bruit métallique désagréable. Tout ressemblait beaucoup trop à ma vision, et c'était terrifiant. La silhouette encapuchonnée (que je savais à présent être Jafar), mes parents, Killian et Henry qui arrivaient en courant dans mon dos en criant mon nom, même mes propres paroles que j'avais prononcé sans trop réfléchir. J'essayai d'ignorer cette petite voix qui me disait que j'allais bel et bien mourir dans cette bataille et avec un grognement d'effort, je bloquai un coup que me portait mon adversaire.

Nous avions recherché Jafar pendant toutes la journée, faisant plusieurs groupes pour tenter de le retrouver, mais nos recherches n'avaient menées à rien. C'était alors que le soir était tombé et que nous mangions chez Granny que tout s'était accéléré. Un bruit étrange provenant de la rue nous avait fait sortir, et, alors que ma famille s'éloignait pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, Jafar était apparu dans mon dos en ricanant. Sa diversion avait parfaitement fonctionné, parce que le temps que ma famille revienne vers moi, le combat avait déjà commencé. Et ils ne pouvaient rien faire, à part attendre son issue, parce qu'à chaque tentative de leur part pour m'approcher, Jafar leur lançait un sort qui les projetait sur le sol.

Il était beaucoup plus fort que moi à l'épée. C'était même lui qui m'avait donné l'arme, pour que je puisse me défendre. Il n'avait pas voulu que j'utilise mes pouvoirs, sûrement de peur qu'ils soient plus fort que les siens. Il ne voulait pas non plus me tuer comme ça, sans me laisser tenter quelque chose, il trouvait ça « indigne ». Je n'avais pas eu le temps d'utiliser ma magie que le combat avait déjà commencé, et je donnais tout pour protéger ma famille. Si je mourrais, il allait libérer Hyde et prendre le contrôle de la ville. Ensemble, ils allaient tuer tous ceux que j'aimais, et je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre.

Je m'épuisais, lentement mais sûrement. Mes gestes étaient peu précis, presque maladroits, alors que les siens étaient d'une dextérité sans nom. Je n'arrivais pas à attaquer et parais de justesse ses coups. Plusieurs fois, exactement comme dans ma vision, je tombais sur le sol, mais, entendant les cris de ma famille dans mon dos, j'arrivais à me relever grâce à une roulade et continuais le combat.

Je n'aurais su dire combien de temps la bataille dura, mais j'étais épuisée. Mais muscles ne me répondaient plus et, sans grande surprise puisque je savais ce qui allait arriver, l'épée finit par voler de mes mains et s'évapora dans un nuage de fumée.

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas leur faire de mal ! Répétai-je d'une voix tremblante en brandissant ma main devant moi, mais elle se mit immédiatement à trembler.

Je fus soudain prise d'une peur panique abominable. Finalement, la présence d'Aladdin n'avait fait que m'offrir un dernier espoir. J'allais bel et bien mourir, là, maintenant. C'était l'arrivée du Sauveur qui m'avait précipité à ma perte. Au moins, j'avais eu le temps de partager un dernier moment de complicité avec ceux que j'aimais, un dernier repas avec eux, comme je l'avais espéré. Je ne voulais pas mourir maintenant, j'avais encore tellement de choses à faire ici, mais je n'avais visiblement pas le choix. C'était mon destin. Et si j'étais effondrée de devoir quitter ceux que j'aimais, c'était comme ça que les choses devaient se passer et je ne pouvais pas lutter contre.

Je sentis mes yeux s'humidifier. J'aurais tellement voulu voir Henry grandir. J'aurais voulu lui dire à quel point j'étais fière de lui. Et puis emménager avec Killian. Fonder une famille avec lui, peut-être. Me réveiller à ses côtés tous les jours pendant de longues années. Mais je n'avais pas eu le temps de faire tout ça, et je m'en voulus d'avoir gardé mes murs dressés si longtemps avec mes proches. Peut-être que sans ça, j'aurais eu le temps de partager un peu plus de temps avec eux . Et le temps était tout ce qui me manquait, en ce moment.

\- Emma, tu peux le faire !

Le cri désespéré de Killian résonna dans la nuit et me fit sursauter. Sa voix agit d'une drôle de façon sur moi, comme un déclencheur. Tout d'un coup, ma main arrêta de trembler. Je relevai les yeux vers Jafar juste au moment où la lame de son épée fusait vers mon flanc droit. Par réflexe, sans réfléchir, je fis un bond sur le côté dans une dernière tentative pour sauver ma vie. Je ne sautai pas assez loin, cependant, car la lame grava quand même un trait brûlant dans ma peau, déchirant mon débardeur au passage. Je poussai un rugissement de douleur, et, poussée par la colère et l'adrénaline, je brandis de nouveau ma main devant Jafar sans savoir ce que je voulais faire de lui. Un jet de lumière blanche s'échappa de ma paume, et, sans prévenir, dans la seconde, il ne resta plus rien de l'homme que sa cape qui se posa gracieusement sur le sol, emportée par le vent.

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes, seulement entrecoupé par mes halètement. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer. J'étais vivante. Je l'avais vaincu, même si je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je lui avais fait. L'esprit complètement embrouillé par la fatigue et l'excitation, je me retournai vers ma famille, les yeux grands ouverts, et ils se précipitèrent tous vers moi dans un même mouvement.

L'intense étreinte collective qui suivit eut pour effet de me faire revenir sur terre. J'avais réussi. J'étais hors de danger. Je n'allais pas mourir. Comme pour faire échos à mes pensées, Killian se détacha de moi en s'écriant d'un air un peu hystérique :

\- Tu as réussi ! Tu as réussi !

Puis, sans tenir compte du regard de mes parents et de mon fils ou de la sueur qui tapissait mon front, il se mit à m'embrasser un peu partout sur le visage, comme pour s'assurer que j'étais bien réelle. J'éclatai de rire, grisée par toute cette agitation et le soulagement qui semblait comme crépiter dans l'air. Je levai mon visage vers le ciel, profitant de la sensation du vent sur ma peau. Tout me semblait plus intense. Le bruit des crickets, l'air pur de la nuit, les quelques étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel. Comme s'ils suffisait d'avoir failli perdre quelque chose pour se rendre compte de sa vraie valeur.

Je gardai mon fils bien serré contre moi, un bras autour de ses épaules. J'allais le voir grandir. J'avais droit à ma fin heureuse. Aladdin avait raison : si je n'avais pas parlé de ma vision à ma famille, je serais sûrement morte à présent. Ils m'avaient sauvés. Et je me promis de ne plus jamais leur cacher quelque chose.

C'est ma mère qui remarqua mon débardeur déchiré et le sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie sur mon flanc droit. Elle dit d'un air inquiet en me tenant par l'épaule comme si j'allais tomber :

\- Tu es blessée !

\- Ce n'est rien du tout, dis-je en portant la main à ma blessure.

Mes doigts se couvrirent très vite de sang. La plaie devait être plus profonde que ce que je ne pensais, mais, tout à ma joie d'être vivante, je ne ressentais pas la douleur.

\- On t'emmène à l'hôpital, décida mon père. Et pas de discussions !

Je ne cherchai même pas à protester. Je me laissai entraîner vers le truck de mon père, la tête me tournant à cause des derniers événements. A mes côtés, Hook ne me lâchait pas et me regardait comme si je revenais d'entre les morts. Il avait l'air si fier de moi. Je me retournai vers lui et lui adressai un énorme sourire. J'étais vivante. J'avais le droit à une seconde chance. Et je n'allais pas la gâcher.

* * *

C'est en douceur que je sortis du sommeil dans lequel j'étais plongée. Je n'aurais su dire de quoi j'avais rêvé, mais je me sentais plus reposée que je ne l'avais été depuis des mois. Je repris conscience lentement, et poussai un petit grognement en étirant mes jambes engourdies. Je sentis immédiatement une main attraper la mienne et des doigts s'enlacer aux miens.

Je finis par ouvrir les yeux, et tournai la tête pour voir mes parents, Henry et Killian qui se trouvaient à mon chevet. C'était ce-dernier qui avait pris ma main, mais il n'avait pas l'air inquiet. Au contraire, un grand sourire éclairait son visage, et je lui souris à mon tour. D'un air un peu taquin, il déclara :

\- Regardez qui émerge enfin.

J'étais dans un lit d'hôpital, et, si la chambre baignait dans une douce lumière, la nuit semblait être tombée dehors. Je me souvenais m'être endormie au moment où Whale me faisait des points de sutures. La plaie était finalement plus profonde que ce que j'avais imaginé, mais je n'avais pas eu mal. Au contraire, j'étais encore tellement grisée par l'adrénaline et le fait d'être en vie qu'on avait dû m'administrer un calmant pour que je tienne en place. C'était sûrement le médicament qui m'avait aidée à trouver le sommeil. Mais si je savais comment je m'étais endormie, je n'avais aucune idée du temps que j'avais passé dans la chambre d'hôpital, et je demandai donc d'une voix un peu rauque :

\- J'ai dormi longtemps ?

\- On peut dire ça, répondit mon père avec un demi-sourire.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu viens de dormir 24h, _love_ , déclara Killian en riant à moitié.

\- Sérieusement ?! M'exclamai-je, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles.

\- C'est que tu en avais besoin, répondit Killian en passant doucement son pouce sur ma main, semblant transporté de joie par le simple fait de me sentir près de lui.

\- Je peux me lever ? Demandai-je en lui souriant.

Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je pouvais faire à cause de mes points de suture, mais ma mère hocha la tête avec un sourire :

\- Oui, on est venu t'enlever tes perfusions il y a une heure, m'informa-t-elle en me montrant le pansement qui était posé dans le creux de mon bras. Il faut juste que tu évites de faire des gestes brusques pendant quelques jours.

Sans attendre, j'entrepris de m'asseoir sur le lit, et Killian ne fut pas long à poser sa main dans mon dos pour m'aider. Je n'avais pas besoin d'assistance, mais je savais que ça lui faisais du bien de s'occuper de moi avec la peur qu'il venait d'avoir, et je le laissai donc faire en lui souriant pour le remercier. Je croisai mes jambes en tailleur alors que ma mère relevai le dossier du lit pour que je puisse m'adosser à quelque chose. Je me sentais bien, complètement libérée, et m'étirai pour détendre mes muscles. Je sentis au passage un petit picotement aux alentours de ma cicatrice, mais ce n'était vraiment pas grand-chose. Après tout, j'aurais pu mourir. Killian se rassit sur une chaise à mes côtés sans me quitter des yeux, et demanda avec douceur :

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Génial. Par contre, je meurs de faim, répondis-je en sentant mon estomac gargouiller.

\- Je vais te chercher quelque chose à manger, décida mon père, mais je l'arrêtai d'une geste en riant devant cet empressement.

\- Je peux attendre. Vous ne voulez pas me dire ce qui s'est passé depuis hier soir, d'abord ?

Il hocha la tête et, à tour de rôle, mes parents prirent la parole pour me relater tous les événements. J'appris ainsi que ma magie avait envoyé Jafar dans une cellule, et il ne pouvait plus utiliser ses pouvoirs. L'histoire de la bataille avait fait le tour de la ville, et tout le monde trouvait apparemment tout ça très impressionnant. Hyde avait sûrement encore des complices à l'extérieur, mais ça nous en faisait un de moins à combattre, ce qui était une très bonne chose., Pendant tous leur discours, Killian ne me quitta pas des yeux, comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde. Une fois que mes parents se furent tus, je repris la parole en disant :

\- Et Aladdin ? Comment il prend la nouvelle de la défaite de Jafar ?

\- Il est vraiment heureux. Il est dans le couloir, d'ailleurs, il voulait venir te voir pour te remercier personnellement. Tu veux qu'on aille l'appeler ?

\- Oui, répondis-je avec enthousiasme. Je dois le remercier aussi, je pense.

C'était vrai, c'était grâce à lui que j'étais en vie. Si je n'avais pas parlé de ma vision à ma famille, Killian n'aurait pas crié pour m'encourager, et je n'aurais jamais eu la force de pratiquer ma magie. Indirectement, il m'avait sauvé la vie, et je lui en étais reconnaissante au-delà des mots.

\- On te l'envoies et on va te chercher quelque chose à manger en même temps, décida ma mère avec un grand sourire. Vous venez ? Ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de mon fils et de Killian.

\- Je préfère rester un peu, déclara Hook, un peu timidement. Je veux remercier Aladdin, moi aussi. Et puis je n'ai pas envie de te laisser seule, même si c'est pour quelques secondes, ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux vers moi.

\- Je te rassure, je n'ai pas envie d'être seule non plus, répondis-je pour effacer son air embarrassé.

Il me sourit en retour. Henry, de son côté, ne dit rien dans un premier temps, mais alors que mes parents passaient la porte, il sembla changer d'avis, et avança vers moi d'un pas décidé. Je le regardai d'un air surpris mais n'eus pas le temps de lui poser de questions car il enveloppa ses bras autour de moi pour me serrer contre lui. Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps, et lui rendis son étreinte, comprenant qu'il avait vraiment été inquiet en me voyant passer à deux doigts de la mort. Comme pour me conforter dans mes pensées, il dit d'une voix un peu tremblante :

\- J'ai vraiment eu peur, maman.

\- Je sais, _kid_ , répondis-je d'un air que je voulais rassurant, avant de me détacher de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux, mais laissant mes deux mains posées sur ses épaules. Mais je vais bien. Il ne va rien m'arriver.

\- Je suis juste content que tu sois saine et sauve.

Je lui souris, et il me répondit un peu timidement, semblant toujours secoué par les derniers événement. Je lui adressai un clin d'œil pour lui montrer que tout allait vraiment bien, et qu'il ne devait pas à avoir peur. Son sourire s'élargit, et il recula pour passer la porte à la suite de mes parents.

Je me retrouvai ainsi seule dans la chambre avec Killian. En lui souriant, je lui fis signe de venir s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le lit, et il ne se fit pas prier. Nous nous serrâmes l'un contre l'autre, et il fut le premier à prendre la parole :

\- Je suis heureux de te voir de nouveau sourire comme ça, dit-il en jouant avec mes cheveux de sa main valide.

\- Je suis soulagée, avouai-je en souriant toujours. Je te promets de ne plus te cacher des choses comme ça, maintenant.

\- Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit, Swan, mais je vraiment fier de toi.

Je relevai la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, et sa main vint se placer derrière ma nuque alors que je m'approchai de lui pour l'embrasser. Nous restâmes longtemps collés l'un contre l'autre, et ce fut le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait qui nous fit sursauter. Nous nous séparâmes d'un même mouvement, mais la main de Killian vint se placer tout naturellement dans le bas de mon dos.

\- Je dérange ? Demanda Aladdin en souriant à moitié.

\- Non, entre, l'invitai-je avec chaleur.

La tutoiement était arrivé sans que je m'en rende compte, et ça n'eut pas l'air de le perturber. Il entra dans la chambre en avança d'un pas vacillant vers une chaise qui faisait face au lit avant de s'écrouler dessus. Il avait toujours l'air très faible, mais quelque chose de nouveau brillait dans ses yeux lorsqu'il souriait : de l'espoir.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il en me regardant avec attention. Tu n'es pas trop gravement blessée ?

\- Oh, non, c'est juste une égratignure, répondis-je avec un vague geste de la main.

\- Une égratignure qui t'a quand même valu 19 points de suture, contra Killian d'un air un peu sévère, ce qui nous fit rire.

\- Merci à toi, Emma, reprit Aladdin avec un grand sourire. Grâce à toi, Jafar est hors d'état de nuire. Et je vais retourner à Agrabah pour essayer de retrouver Jasmine. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez…

\- C'est moi qui dois te dire merci, Aladdin, le coupai-je doucement. Grâce à toi, j'ai compris qu'il ne fallait plus que je cache des choses aussi importantes à ma famille. Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

\- Tu t'es sauvée toute seule, m'assura-t-il en hochant la tête pour appuyer ses paroles.

Je sentis Killian se coller un peu plus contre moi. Heureuse, je souris largement à Aladdin et baissai les yeux sur le couvre-lit. J'étais vivante, j'avais droit à ma fin heureuse. Les Sauveurs pouvaient avoir droit au bonheur, eux aussi. Je n'étais pas seulement destinée à sauver les autres. Et comprendre ça me faisait me sentir mille fois mieux.

\- Oh, continua Aladdin, ce qui me fit relever la tête. Et je connais quelqu'un qui veut aussi te voir.

Je fronçai les sourcils et échangeai un regard avec Killian, ne comprenant pas vraiment le sens de sa phrase. Je regardai notre nouvel ami se lever et ouvrir la porte de la chambre en lançant : « tu peux venir ». Puis il vint se rasseoir avec un grand sourire, semblant plutôt fier de lui, et Killian et moi nous penchâmes d'un même mouvement pour connaître l'identité du nouvel arrivant.

Une jeune fille apparut alors à la porte. Elle avait une tresse dans ses longs cheveux blonds-roux et un doux sourire était dessiné sur son visage harmonieux. Il me fallut plusieurs secondes avant de la reconnaître.

C'était elle. L'oracle. La vraie, cette fois. Je pouvais le voir à la douceur qui se dégageait d'elle et à la lueur de sagesse qui flottait dans ses yeux.

Je secouai la tête, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle faisait là. Killian ne l'avait jamais vue, mais sembla deviner de qui il s'agissait car il ne posa pas de question. Perplexe, je finis par balbutier alors que le silence flottait depuis quelques secondes dans la pièce :

-… Comment ?

\- Tu m'as sauvée, Emma, déclara-t-elle avec une douceur infinie.

\- Sauvée ? Répétai-je sans comprendre.

\- J'étais prisonnière de Jafar. Lorsqu'il a perdu ses pouvoirs magiques, grâce à toi, j'ai été libérée. J'ai tout de suite su ce qui s'était passé et je suis arrivée ici le plus vite possible. Il fallait que je te vois, pour te remercier. Et j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Je ne répondis rien, trop désorientée par ces révélations, et ça la fit sourire. Comprenant que je désirais plus d'explications, elle continua :

\- Après tout ce que tu as vécu, je penses que tu as amplement mérité le droit de voir ton futur. Le vrai cette fois. Et je peux te dire qu'il va être heureux. Tu es la preuve vivante que les Sauveurs peuvent eux aussi avoir leur fin heureuse

J'ouvris de grands yeux, incapable d'articuler quoique ce soit. Cette jeune femme m'offrait-elle vraiment une fenêtre vers l'avenir ? Et allais-je réellement connaître le bonheur ? Je sentis la main de Killian se crisper sur ma hanche, comme s'il était aussi surpris que moi. Ce fut Aladdin qui reprit la parole le premier en se levant de sa chaise :

\- Je vais vous laisser. Ce qui suit ne me regarde pas.

\- Moi aussi, déclara alors Killian en faisant mine de sortir du lit.

Je me retournai vers lui, perplexe. Je n'avais jamais cru qu'il voudrait me laisser seule. Il avait pourtant l'air de vouloir savoir ce que mon avenir disait, lui aussi :

\- Non, reste ! M'exclamai-je alors en le retenant par le bras.

\- Emma, c'est privé. C'est ton avenir. C'est normal si tu n'as pas envie que j'en connaisse le contenu…

\- Je ne mentais pas lorsque je t'ai dis que je ne voulais plus rien te cacher, répliquai-je avec sincérité. Et puis mon futur n'est pas privé. Parce que tu y es présent, j'en suis sûre.

Je vis son regard s'éclairer, et ses yeux semblèrent flamboyer pendant une seconde. Je lui souris, et il vint se rasseoir à mes côtés dans le lit alors que je passai les bras autour de son torse pour le tenir contre moi. Il m'enveloppa lui même dans une étroite étreinte, et c'est complètement enlacés que nous nous retournâmes vers la jeune fille :

\- Très bien, commença-t-elle en souriant face à notre complicité. Je peux te montrer ton futur, mais il y a des dangers. Trop en savoir peut altérer le déroulement des événements. C'est pour ça que demain, quand tu te réveilleras, tu n'auras plus pour souvenir que la certitude du bonheur qui t'attend. Ce sera comme un rêve que tu sais avoir fait, mais dont tu ne connais plus le contenu. Quand tes visions se produiront réellement, tu auras un sentiment de déjà-vu, mais rien de plus. Je me dois de te prévenir.

\- D'accord, répondis-je en hochant la tête, comprenant parfaitement ce mécanisme.

\- Tu es prête ? Me demanda-t-elle alors en souriant.

Je pris une grande inspiration et joignis mes deux mains autour de Killian pour la ramener encore un peu plus contre de moi. J'étais consciente que ce que je m'apprêtais à voir était important. Alors je pris quelques secondes pour me concentrer, puis répondis gravement :

\- Prête.

Elle sourit une dernière fois et ferma les yeux. Dans un premier temps, rien ne se produisit. Puis le décor disparut autour de moi, et…

* * *

Je suis dans ma maison. Je vois la scène comme si j'en étais spectatrice, plantée au beau milieu du salon. Il y règne un désordre sans nom. Partout, des cartons s'entassent, et il n'y a plus un endroit où poser les pieds. Par contre, ce champs de bataille n'a pas l'air de nous déranger, Killian et moi. Couchés sur le canapé du salon, nous sommes occupés à nous embrasser avec passion. Sa chemise traîne déjà au pieds du fauteuil, ainsi que mon pantalon. Mes jambes nues sont enroulées autour de sa taille, et je me cambre pour coller encore un peu plus mon corps contre le sien.

Noir

Il a suffit d'un clignement de paupière, et la scène a changé. Cette fois, je suis au centre de ce qui ressemble à une piste de danse. En tournant la tête, je nous vois, Killian et moi, en train de partager une valse. Il sourit d'un air euphorique, j'ai l'air profondément heureuse et n'arrive pas à le quitter du regard. Sa main droite tient la mienne, son crochet est posé délicatement dans le creux de mes reins. Il est habillé d'un costume, et je suis vêtue d'une magnifique robe blanche.

Noir

La salle de bain de ma maison. Je suis devant le miroir et fixe un test de grossesse que je tiens entre mes doigts. Ma main tremble. Killian arrive derrière moi. Je me retourne. J'ai l'air terrifiée.

« Alors ? », demande Killian avec appréhension.

« Je suis enceinte », répond mon double d'une voix tremblante.

Un énorme sourire apparaît sur son visage et je me mets à pleurer. La peur et la joie semblent se mêler dans mes larmes, et Killian me prend tendrement dans ses bras. Il a l'air transporté de joie.

« ça va aller », dit-il avec une douceur infinie, « On va avoir un bébé, tu te rends comptes ? ».

J'éclate de rire à travers mes larmes et plonge la tête dans son cou.

Noir

Le bureau de Whale. Je suis couchée sur la table d'examen, mon t-shirt remonté découvrant mon ventre déjà bien arrondi. Alors que le médecin prépare la sonde, j'échange un regard avec Killian, qui est assis à côté de la table, et lui souris. J'ai les yeux cernés de fatigue, mais une nouvelle lueur illumine mon visage. Du bonheur ?

« Vous voulez savoir le sexe ? », demande le docteur avec un grand sourire.

Killian et moi hochons la tête de concert.

« Ce sont des filles ».

Tout à notre bonheur, il nous faut une seconde pour remarquer l'emploi du pluriel.

« Pardon ? », demande Killian d'un air perplexe.

« Vous attendez des jumelles ».

Noir

Une chambre d'enfant, peinte en parme. Deux berceaux sont placés côte à côte, côtoyant un rocking-chair, des peluches et des vêtements pour bébé. Je me tiens dans l'encadrement de la porte, une main posée sur mon ventre. Je suis enceinte jusqu'aux yeux. Killian arrive dans mon dos, m'enveloppe de ses bras pour poser sa main sur mon abdomen.

« Je me réjouis de les voir », murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

Je souris. J'ai l'air épuisée, mais heureuse.

« Moi aussi »

Puis je me retourne pour poser ma bouche sur la sienne.

Noir

Une chambre d'hôpital. Un rayon de soleil matinal se pose sur le lit où Killian et moi sommes installés. Nous tenons chacun un bébé endormi dans nos bras.

« Elles sont magnifiques », je murmure en caressant la joue d'une de mes filles.

« Elles te ressemblent »

« Elles ont un jour, _babe_ ».

Il relève la tête et me regarde d'un air faussement outré à cause de ma moquerie. J'éclate de rire et me penche doucement vers lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Dans mes bras, le bébé pousse un soupir dans son sommeil.

Noir

La maison est plongée dans le noir. Je me regarde avancer dans le couloir d'un pas un peu incertain. Je semble chercher quelque chose. Enfin je m'arrête devant une pièce, et je souris. Killian est assis sur le rocking-chair, dans la chambre de nos filles. Il a une des jumelles dans les bras, et elle dort contre son épaule. Les bébés ont grandi et doivent avoir aux alentours d'un an. Elles sont absolument sublimes.

Killian lève les yeux en me voyant approcher et sourit doucement. Je me penche vers ma fille pour l'embrasser dans les cheveux, puis vers lui pour lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres.

Notre bonheur semble crépiter dans l'air.

Noir

La dernière scène est un peu plus longue. Je suis sur le proche de la maison et regarde vers le jardin, un sourire aux lèvres. La scène qui me fait face est tout simplement magnifique.

Les jumelles sont identiques. Elles ont mes cheveux blonds, mais les yeux bleus et le sourire de Killian. Elles ont bien grandi, et doivent avoir 5 ou 6 ans. Elles semblent rayonner de bonheur.

Une des petites filles est installée sous un arbre, un livre sur les genoux. Ma mère et Henry l'aident à déchiffrer ce qui est écrit dans le bouquin. Je suis impressionnée par le changement de mon fils – il est devenu un vrai jeune homme, et il a l'air très doux avec sa sœur. Cette dernière fronce les sourcils, concentrée. Elle porte une robe blanche et ses cheveux tombent en boucles souples sur ses épaules. Une petite princesse.

L'autre fillette sautille en riant aux éclats au beau milieu du jardin. Elle est accompagnée par un garçonnet aux cheveux blonds que je devine être Neal, et par mon père, qui sembla bien s'amuser. Une épée en bois dans la main, elle pare ses coups avec dextérité. Elle porte un jean sali par la boue et ses cheveux son retirés en arrière grâce à un bandana rouge. Une petite pirate.

Killian arrive derrière moi, et entoure mes hanches de ses bras alors que je colle mon dos à son torse. Il me dépose un baiser dans la nuque, et je pouffe de rire alors qu'il pose son menton sur mon épaule.

« Le goûter est prêt », m'annonce-t-il avec un grand sourire.

« Ça tombe bien, je meurs de fin, » je réponds, ce qui le fait rire.

Je me retourne pour l'embrasser pendant de longues secondes, et il passe sa main dans mon dos. Notre complicité à l'air intacte, malgré le temps qui s'est écoulé.

« Venez manger ! » s'exclame-t-il en gardant ses bras enroulés autour de mes hanches.

Neal et sa compagne de jeux arrivent en courant, alors que la deuxième fillette semble prendre son temps. La première arrivée saute dans les bras de Killian, qui est obligé de me lâcher pour la réceptionner.

« T'as vu papa, je sais me battre à l'épée ! »

Je ris et lui ébouriffe les cheveux. La petite en robe blanche finit par nous rejoindre, et tend les mains vers moi en me regardant avec douceur. Je la soulève du sol et lui dépose un baiser sur le front.

« Tu t'as bien amusée, princesse ? »

Elle hoche la tête, mais sa sœur n'a pas l'air de cet avis. Elle lève les yeux au ciel en disant :

« Mais pourquoi t'es pas venue jouer avec nous ? »

« Je veux pas salir ma belle robe », répond l'autre en haussant les épaules.

« Pff, t'es pas drôle ! »

« C'est toi qui est pas drôle ! »

« Les filles ! » tempère Killian en leur jetant un regard sévère, « arrêtez de vous chamailler ».

« Allez », dis-je en déposant la petite sur le sol. « Le goûter vous attend »

Elles échangent un sourire et se précipitent à l'intérieur de la maison, mains dans la main, suivies de près par Neal et mes parents. J'adresse un clin d'œil à Henry, qui est resté un peu en retrait et qui me sourit en retour. Je m'approche de mon fils, qui me dépasse maintenant d'une bonne tête, et le prend dans mes bras.

« Je suis fière de toi, _kid_ » je déclare avant de me détacher de lui.

Son sourire s'élargit, comme s'il était touché par mes paroles.

Puis nous nous retrouvons seuls sur le porche, Killian et moi. Il me regarde dans les yeux pendant de longue secondes, puis il se rapproche de moi pour de nouveau poser sa bouche sur la mienne. Lorsque nous nous séparons, nous appuyons nos front l'un contre l'autre, nos nez se touchant presque, étroitement enlacés.

Noir

* * *

\- Emma, ça va ?

Je revins brusquement à la réalité, et regardai autour de moi, un peu désorientée. Il me fallut un moment pour assimiler les informations que je venais de recevoir. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. J'allais vivre heureuse avec Killian. Nous allions nous marier et avoir des enfants. Des jumelles. Deux magnifiques petites filles. Je les aimais déjà tellement alors qu'elles n'existaient même pas encore.

Je me retournai vers l'oracle, complètement hallucinée par ce que je venais de voir. Elle me sourit, semblant sincèrement heureuse pour moi. Puis je me tournai vers Killian, et cherchai son regard. Il m'observait d'un air un peu inquiet et, sans prévenir, je me jetai dans ses bras.

\- Ça va ? Répéta-t-il en me serrant contre lui.

\- Notre fin heureuse. On va l'avoir, Killian !

Je le sentis sourire, et il m'embrassa dans la nuque. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Après toutes les batailles, tous les obstacles, toutes les morts, nous allions avoir droit au bonheur. Nous allions être heureux, ensemble, pour toujours.

\- Je t'aime, murmurai-je en passant ma main dans ses cheveux.

Nous restâmes longtemps étroitement enlacés, moi transportée par la joie de connaître ce magnifique futur qui s'offrait à moi, lui simplement heureux de me voir sourire. Puis je finis par me retourner pour remercier la jeune femme, lui dire à quel point je lui en étais reconnaissante de m'avoir montré tout ça...

Mais elle avait disparut.

Je restai quelques secondes perplexe, puis articulai un « merci » silencieux, en espérant que le mot arriverait jusqu'à elle.

Et je me retournai de nouveau vers Killian, prise d'un soudain élan d'affection. J'avais besoin de lui montrer à quel point je l'aimais. Alors je me jetai sur lui pour l'embrasser, et nous basculâmes sur le lit en riant.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. c'est le plus long OS que j'ai écrit jusque maintenant, à croire que j'étais inspirée haha x). N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ;)**


End file.
